Cooking Investment
To cook, you will need a stove, a learned recipe, and ingredients. This page will help you understand how long it takes to pay back the investment that you make into each of these things. Ingredients The first key to understanding cooking ingredients is to understand item values. When you harvest a single crop, animal, or tree, you usually receive more than one item. For example, if you plant a plot in Raspberry seeds, those seeds will grow into a bush with about 10 Raspberries. In the shop, you can see that the entire Raspberry bush of 10 Raspberries will sell for 30 coins. That means each single Raspberry sells for 3 coins. This is the item value. For individual item values, see the tables on the crop, animal, and tree pages. For the value of all of the ingredients needed for each recipe, see the table on the recipe page. All recipes will cook items that are worth more coins than the value of their ingredients. Learned Recipes For some dishes, you will need to pay coins to learn the recipe. The following table gives the learnable recipes, its required stove level, the time to cook, the value of the ingredients needed, the sell price of the cooked dish, the price to learn the recipe, the profit gained by cooking that recipe, and the number of times and amount of time that you will need to cook it to earn the number of coins paid to unlock it. The amount of time that you need to cook it does not factor in the Tiki God of Cooking. If you have more than one stove capable of cooking a particular recipe, you can spread the cooking across those stoves to pay off your recipe faster. Stoves There are five total stove levels, each one cooking progressively more valuable recipes. A level one stove can only cook level one recipes, while a level three stove can cook recipes between level one and three. This table lists the stoves, their levels, their cost, the recipe that will let you pay off the stove fastest, and the time to pay off. The time listed includes the time necessary to pay for learning recipes. For example, the Potbelly Stove is paid off fastest when cooking Carrot Cake. Carrot Cake will pay for its own recipe after 12 times, then must be made another 203 times to pay off the stove. The total of 215 times is listed. If an available recipe that requires neighbors to unlock will pay off the stove fastest, it is listed in parenthesis. Baked Beans is listed in square brackets because some players find Mackerels difficult to catch. Level 4 recipes are more complicated than the level 1-3 recipes. If the Tiki Cauldron or Drum Barrel BBQ is your first stove, Carrot Cake or Macaroons will pay off the cost of the stove the fastest. However, if you have already cooked a lot of cheese and/or cornmeal with a lower level stove, then Pizza or Chips and Salsa will be more profitable. Macaroons pay for the Tiki Cauldron or Drum Barrel BBQ after 216 batches, which is 18 hours of continuous cooking. Category:Cooking